


Тайные свидания

by sunny_krolock



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сальери/Моцарт. (Mozart l'opera rock)<br/>Тайные свидания. Страх быть раскрытыми. Прятаться по подворотням, дешевым кабакам и прочи неподобающим местам</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайные свидания

Записку приносит мальчик-лакей, и придворный капельмейстер Антонио Сальери спешно прощается с высоким обществом, целует руку хозяйке салона и, запахнувшись в плащ, выходит под дождь.   
До указанного в записке места несколько минут пешком. Маленькая торговая площадь пустынна в поздний час, только кое-где в окнах мерцают свечи. Сальери останавливается у покосившейся телеги, оглядывается по сторонам и шагает в темноту подворотни, чтобы в следующий миг натолкнуться на промокшего Моцарта.   
\- Вы с ума сошли, Вольфганг! – строго шепчет капельмейстер в ответ на судорожные поцелуи и толкает австрийца к стене, закрывая собой от дождя. – Такой ливень, и холод! А у вас жар!  
Моцарт нетерпеливо отмахивается и ведет горящими губами по влажной скуле.   
\- Я три дня ждал, пока вы отпразднуете назначение, и больше не намерен!  
Он смотрит упрямо, дерзко, чуть улыбаясь блестящими глазами, и Сальери тяжело вздыхает, прежде чем поцеловать самому.   
Где-то стучат по брусчатой дороге копыта, под ногами завозилась крыса. Идиллия рассыпается осенним дождем.  
Моцарт теперь смотрит неуверенно и виновато:  
\- Простите, Антонио, подворотня не место для придворного капельмейстера, - и горько улыбается сам себе: - А у меня сейчас нет денег даже на самый захудалый кабак. Боюсь, скоро трактирщики нас станут узнавать, а уж этого-то никак нельзя допустить…  
Сальери чувствует, как лихорадочно подрагивает прижавшийся к нему Моцарт, и, закусив губу, погружается в размышления. Тайная, невозможная связь, которую они скрывают долгие месяцы от всего света, встречаясь украдкой в местах, где людям нет дела до высокого искусства, где на них глядят с презрением, но молчат, пока у них есть монеты, чтобы оплатить ветхую комнатушку и плохой ужин… И замерший в его объятиях продрогший, в полубреду гений. Чаша весов, звякнув, скользнула вниз.   
Сальери рывком распускает завязки плаща, укутывает им удивленного Моцарта и, сжав ледяную ладонь, тянет за собой к единственному дому, где найдутся и сухая постель, и необходимые лекарства, и драгоценное время для них двоих.


End file.
